


Save Me

by beccaxcx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaxcx/pseuds/beccaxcx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fanfic I made last year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Save Me

Prologue: My names Ariana May. I was the typical loner I kept to myself, and I never changed for anyone. I wish I was still like that...I never thought anyone could change my life by simply existing, I don't know why I didn't walk away when I started feeling something I guess I liked the thought of someone being able to save me. I thought I could escape from all the hate and the bullies, but thats all fantasy right? Time to face reality. I have brown hair and really blue eyes. I have natural curls but I always straighten them so I won't get picked on. Ya I'm bullied because a girl cant have nice skin or pretty hair. I don't think I'm drop dead gorgeous but I don't look like a llama either. My body figure adds on to the hate I get. A lot of people go through this and will understand me, those of you who don't...are about to take a walk in my shoes. This is the story of how Harry Styles almost saved me.   
Part 1  
'Please come' Stacy begged. 'No! I don't even have a costume!' I shouted slouching down in a chair at our flat. 'I bought you one, we're going as zombies. End of story!' She pulled two packages from a Halloween express bag and tossed one over to me. I caught it and examined the package. It was a zombie costume that came with blood and white face makeup. 'I'm surprised I was expecting something more slutty from you!' I joked. I looked over the costume again, it wasn't a skank costume but it wasn't an actual 'piss yourself' scary. It was cute and that was probably good for me if we were really going to this. 'Wow Aria! Just put it on because we're leaving in an hour!' I looked up from the costume. 'AN HOUR!? It's tonight?' 'Yes now hurry this is one of the biggest Halloween parties and we don't want to be late! Everyone is going to be there! I heard there's gonna be celebrities to!' Stacy has been looking forward to this huge Halloween party since July. Our old high school 'friends' and a lot of other people will be there. I didn't want to go because high school was rough for me and I didn't want to see those people again. I changed into the costume and straightened my curls singeing the tips of my hair. I applied a small amount of mascara to my already long eyelashes and covered my pink lips in dark red lipstick. Stace came in and put some white face paint on me and put fake blood in the corner of my mouth. I then examined Stacy. She had her blonde hair thrown up in a bun and dark eyeshadow around her eyes. She had the blood on her mouth too and I thought it looked dumb so I wiped it off my face. I put on my heels and walked over to the mirror fixing my hair and make up. I took a deep breath tonight I was going to have fun right?  
Part 2:   
Liam's POV: 'Cmon lads we'll be late if ya don't hurry!' Niall yelled to us as we changed into our costumes. We got ready and headed out. We hopped into the range rover Paul was driving and I looked at the lads. Harry was a prince. Louis was a..oh my god 'Louis why are you in a dress?' Louis looked up from his phone with the sassiest look ever 'Liam I'm a princess duh!' With that he put the tiara he had, on and looked back down at his phone. Sometimes I still don't understand his sense of humor. I kept looking Niall was a leprechaun! Zayn was Starchild from Kiss. We all had our faces covered so no one knew who we were 'We're here!' The car came to a stop and we got out. I thought I looked the coolest. I was BATMAN! We walked into funky Buddha club. I saw Louis already chattin up with Tom. After the Olympics the lads and I became good mates with him 'Hey Tom Happy Halloween!' They took pictures. He was a skeleton. I didn't chat long. I said hi to Andy and Maz Andy was a zombie and Maz was a pumpkin. I left looking to get a drink. It was packed! I walked over to the bar with Niall and we ordered two shots. I glanced around scoping the dimly lighted room for girls. They were all pretty I guess but none who stood out. Niall must've noticed I was unimpressed. 'Li we're early. More girls will be here soon!' I looked a few seats over to find that there were two beautiful girls laughing so I decided to say hello.  
Part 3:  
Ariana's POV: 'ONE, TWO, THREE!' Stacy counted down before we downed our shots of tequila. I felt the alcohol sting the back of my throat as it went down. This was actually fun! We laughed. 'Hi I like the costumes!' Woah that voice is heavenly. I quickly turn around to see the most innocent man smiling at me...he looked so familiar! 'Oh thanks yours is cool too I love batman!' Stacy said as she giggled back. 'Can I buy you two ladies drinks?' I hesitated but Stace blurted out 'YES' he sat down and we drank. He kept staring at me through his batman mask and for some reason I wasn't creeped out...We were all joking around when the man asked 'Do you girls want to take a picture together?' We agreed and he called over one of his friends I guess and handed him his phone. He was also in a mask. He had a crown on and curly hair. He was gorgeous. Wow his eyes were a color of green I didn't think existed. We got together as the mysterious prince held the phone up. Right as he was about to take it the batman whispered in my ear 'You're really beautiful' I blushed giggling and whispered in his ear 'Thanks!' As I did the picture was taken...wow I ruined that. The prince handed me the phone and I looked. 'Wow I'm not even looking! Look!' I handed the batman his phone and he laughed 'You look perfect!' I never caught his name so I asked. He didn't answer instead he smiled and asked for mine. I told him 'Aria' 'that's a beautiful name. Whats your full name I'll look you up on twitter!' 'Thanks and its Ariana May!' Was he going to keep in touch?  
Part 4:  
Ariana's POV: We danced and then the prince and a guy dressed as Starchild came over and I danced with them. It was such a fun night. I got to drink with Andy and Marius! Oh my gosh they know One Direction and I got to drink and talk with them! I held in my fangirling. Then I danced with Tom Daley Olympic bronze medalist! He was gorgeous! I tried my best to ignore some rude remarks made by people I went to high school with. Some girl came up and laughed 'Hey Aria! I didn't know zombies could be skanks till now!' I just looked down. She stayed bagging on me until I heard a deep British accent from behind me. 'Is there a problem?' I turn around to see the prince. The rude girl says nothing. He speaks up again 'I think you'd better leave, I know the owner of this club and he wouldn't be too happy to hear what has came out of your mouth' with that he grabs my hand and pulls me away. I look up at him and smile 'Thanks for sticking up for me' He smiled back those orbs of green staring back at me. 'No problem beautiful' He looked and even sounded so familiar. 'Im Ariana' I said hoping for a name in response but disappointed by the answer. Then I realized who he was. I felt my head spin and my stomach flipped. I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth 'Harry Styles?'  
Part 5:  
Harry's POV: Gosh this girl was beautiful I wanted more than anything to just talk to her for the whole night. I saw her getting hate for a costume that wasn't even slutty. I could tell she was fit though. She had a nice body and when I took that picture of her with...Liam I couldn't help but be jealous. Right as I saw her getting hate I didn't even think twice before marching right up and being there for her. After I helped her out she spoke. Her name is Ariana such a beautiful name. Out of no where she gave me a shocked look and whispered 'Harry Styles?' I was frozen I didn't know what to do. Was she a crazy fan? She didn't look crazy. 'Are you Harry Styles?' She repeated those words now stinging my ears. How am I supposed to answer her? I don't want her to know. How did she even notice me? I'm disguised...she has to be a fan. I just stood there frozen looking into her gorgeous eyes reminding me of a blue oasis. I couldn't stop staring. She glanced around the club as she moved her arm, I felt her hand reach for mine. I kept silent as she pulled me out of the club and into an alley like thing. Why did I let her pull me out here? I don't know her! 'Answer me, are you Harry Styles?' Without thinking I blurted out the one word that, little did I know, would change my life forever, 'Yes'  
Part 6:   
Ariana's POV: This isn't happening. Harry Styles? Are you serious? He took a picture of me and Stace and Batman! Ok time out. I'm directioner. Ya that's even one of the things I got bullied about. Also they saved my life. I never gave up because of them and I've always wanted to say thank you. They helped me block out the hate from the bullies and tonight wow tonight Harry physically helped me from a bully! Never in my life would I have thought he would be here sticking up for me. I stood there frozen till he took off his mask. I couldn't help but giggle. I felt like I was in a movie...He spoke 'Did you want to go back inside and dance?' I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I felt a spark with him. He was really fun to talk to so I decided to hang out with him the rest of the night. Some guy came over 'Hey baby remember me from high school? Damn you've got a body and that face' as soon as Harry heard it he got really close to the guy and said 'look man you really should walk away right now because your this close to having a pretty screwed up face.' I was surprised. With that the guy walked away. I couldn't help but hug him 'Thank you' I said into his chest. He rubbed my back in comfort. We began to dance. All of a sudden 'This' by Ed Sheeran came on. We slow danced to it. I could hear Harry humming along with it as I rested my head on him 'This. is the start of something beautiful, this. is the start of something new' After a moment the song was still playing I look up to see those green orbs gazing back at me. I feel like I've known him forever. All of a sudden our lips met. I felt an electric shock run from our lips. I felt like time had stopped and we were lost in the moment. It was just a kiss not making out and Harry wasn't trying to make it into that. Soon we pulled away and a fast song came on. Harry tried talking over the music 'do yo-' 'Haz we've been looking for you! Come on lad were leaving!' It was batman. Before I knew it he was pulled away leaving me feeling alone in this club full of people. I had no idea where Stacy was so I walked out. I reached our car and saw Stacy on the hood of the car making out with some guy. She was so drunk. I took her into the passenger seat and then before I started driving I checked my phone. I had all these twitter mentions.  
Part 7:  
Ariana's POV: I scanned threw all the tweets. I had at least 3000 new followers Finally I found it. The picture of Me and Stacy with batman. Maybe Harry posted it I thought. I look at the name only to almost pass out. 'Hey Stacy you know that guy dressed as batman?' I said shaking. 'Ya what about him?' She opened her eyes although she was still wasted I wanted to tell her anyways. 'That was LIAM PAYNE!' She didn't answer but just rolled over. I couldn't help but fangirl all the way home. I looked at my direct messages. Liam had texted me 'Hey Aria! Had a lot of fun tonight! You're really cool! Could I get your number?(:' Despite the hate I got from my old high school this was the best night of my life. I gave him my number and he texted me. I couldn't stop thinking about Harry though. I never did get his number...  
Part 8:   
Harry's POV: Wow I had just met the most amazing girl. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but kiss her. Right as I did I felt a spark. Was I crazy? Liam came and said we had to leave. I hesitated but before I knew it management helped Li pull me away. We got in the car and drove to the hotel we were staying at. I got up to the floor we were at and panicked. 'OH MY GOD' 'WHAT?!' Liam asked shocked at my outburst, looking up from his phone. 'I forgot to get Ariana's phone number!' I said 'I got her twitter and number! She was awesome!' This wasn't going to work out. Liam can't like Ariana. That girl was meant for me no one else. 'Could you give me her phone number?' I asked rushed. 'Um lad I don't know...' 'Thanks Li-Wait what?! What on earth do you mean? Why can't I have her number?' Liam sort of moved around a little looking uncomfortable. I stood there with my eyes fixed on him wanting an answer. Liam spoke finally 'Well she's really cool and I want to be friends with her but...knowing you.' I could feel my face heat up from anger as I half yelled 'What Liam what about me?' 'You would probably hurt her...and one I don't want her getting hurt and two I don't want it to be awkward.' I felt my fists clench. I was to the boiling point. Liam sighed. 'Well goodnight Haz!' He looked back down at his phone I saw the screen light up with Ariana's name. The thought of him texting her made my stomach turn for some reason.  
Part 9:  
Harry's POV: I went to my hotel room where Louis was rooming too. I walked in to be embraced with a hug from Louis. 'Theres my prince.' He chuckled. His perfect voice echoing threw my ears. 'Hey babe I'm hungry is there any food in here?' Louis and I are some what of a thing but we both know it would never happen. We like to think of it as really really good friends though I love Louis and Louis loves me. I guess Larry is real in a way but there's always Eleanor...but she's just a cover up because as much as I feel weird saying it...Im bi but Louis is gay so they gave him Eleanor. I would always think about how me and Louis cant be together and it kills me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Boo bear 'No sorry Haz this hotel has nothing to um...mangé!' I laughed at Louis' attempt of french, I have been teaching him while we're on the road. I decided to go get food 'I'll be back Louis. I'm gonna go get a sandwich from that subway.' He nods his head as he flips on the TV. I quickly exit the room going down to the lobby with cash in my pocket and my stomach growling. It was raining so I tried to cover my hair. I got to the subway looking like a wet mop.   
Part 10:   
Ariana's POV: I sat at Stacy and I's shared house. I decided to go on twitter to look threw my mentions. I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I read the tweets from directioners 'Who the hell is that bitch?' 'She's a slut' 'wow what a freaking slut!' 'She's so fake' high school memories fled back into my brain but now it's a whole fandom. The fandom I used to love, the fandom I thought I was a part of. So this is what it feels like to be on the other side. I felt hurt. I decided to go take a walk. 'Stacy I'm gonna go take a walk' 'Okay but be safe!' I grabbed some money just in case and left. It was raining but I really didn't care. I walked for a little and felt my depression caving in on me. I stopped it. I'm strong so I didn't cry I don't need to. I walked until it started pouring down harder so I ran into the nearest building. A subway.   
Part 11:   
Ariana's POV: I sat down, I didn't want to eat. I lost my appetite after reading the hate on twitter. My hair was wet but I sort of liked how it looked. I felt my urge to cut pulling me back in. I couldn't stop thinking about this night. I had kissed Harry Styles. It was a moment I would never forget. I thought about the day I was planning to kill myself January 28th. That was the time two years ago my parents died in a car crash. As time has gone memories of my parents leave my mind, taking my ability to remember my moms laugh or my dads voice away. The memories I have been able to hold on to flashed in my mind. The perfect thanksgiving dinners. The aroma of turkey filled the air making my mouth water. With the table loaded with different foods. My mom and dad laughing as I tried my best to entertain them while we ate. I missed it all. I snapped myself back to the depressing reality. Suddenly I heard a low raspy voice fill my ears giving me chills 'Ariana?' I slowly turned my head to see. It was him.   
Part 12:   
Harry's POV: I was about to order when I saw her. I called her name she turned around. My eyes came to meet her luminous blue eyes peering right threw me. How in the world was she here? Was she a creepy stalker fan? or maybe this is coincidence! I felt myself walking towards her unable to stop myself. 'Hey' she said some what shocked. 'Hey Ariana!' She motioned that I could sit down as she took a deep breath like she was about to say something. 'Harry...' 'Yes?' 'We met tonight and. You know kissed. Don't get me wrong it was nice! But um I had a few drinks and I just wanted to let you know...it didn't mean anything.' The words stung my heart as they poured out of her mouth. I stared into her crystal blue eyes for a while until I finally croaked 'Haha ya I know! I-I was piss drunk as well!' In a way she was right! We were both drunk and ya she was hot and fit...but I mean I'm Harry Styles! I don't fall for a one night stand...she wasn't even a one night stand anyways! She was just another girl. 

(Listen to Some Nights by F.U.N WHILE READING! I think it might be cool) Part 13: Ariana's POV: 'I'd better leave before the rain gets any stronger...' I said getting up. 'Let me walk you!' He said getting up as well. 'Okay..' We walked out the door. The rain was pouring way harder than when I first walked in. 'Um maybe we'd better call a cab!' Harry screamed over the loud water hitting the concrete. I shook my head and laughed. 'No Harry come on it'll be fun!' I grabbed his hand and ran out letting the cold rain hit my skin. 'Aria this is crazy!' 'I know!' We ran and started jumping around laughing. I don't know what happened but I forgot about the hate! We danced and had a lot of fun. Ya it was cold but we didn't care, I met Harry Styles tonight and I felt like dancing! Harry looked at me as I skipped along he laughed making me laugh. He tried skipping and tripped making him fall to the ground. I laughed unable to stop. I gasped for air falling to the ground where Harry was sitting and started splashing him. I finally stopped laughing. 'Wow your clumsy' 'I know...' He laid down I laid down too. Yes it was crazy. We were laying in the middle of the street in London at 3AM. I felt care free! At this moment I didn't want to leave this world. It was like I had just awoken from a nightmare and now I can see the beauty of life. I looked over at Harry. 'This is insane!' He looked at me confused. I explained 'we just met tonight and look. We're acting like we've known each other forever.'He smirked 'it does seem that way!' 'Take Me Home Harry haha' he laughed at my pun. We got up and he walked me home.   
Part 14:  
Liam's POV: I was awoken by a voice coming from outside the hall. 'Where is he?' Sounded like Louis. I looked over to the other bed. Zayn wasn't there. I ran out to the hall to see Niall Louis and Zayn standing there. Louis looked panicked. 'Whats going on?' I asked half asleep. They ignored my question. 'He's going to show up lad' Zayn said. 'Guys its 4AM whats going on?' I asked again. 'Harry hasn't came back yet!' Louis buried his face in his hands. My fists clenched as my brain came to a conclusion of where he was. 'Ariana' I mumbled. 'What?' Louis looked up. I quickly came up with a lie. 'Nothing! Harry texted me saying he was going to be out late!' I walked back to my room with Zayn. This feeling of her being with him made my stomach twist. --.-- it's 5AM and I still can't sleep. This was going to be a long excruciating night. I listened for a noise any noise from the hall just to ensure Harry wasn't with her, but nothing. I heard the sound of keys hitting together coming from the hall. I got out of bed and sat up. My feet shuffled against the carpet slowly touching the knob I hesitated to turn it. I final did looking to the room right across. 'Harry? Where have you been?'  
Part 15:   
Liam's POV: it was silent for a second until he spoke up 'I was out' 'Oh ok with who?' He paused until he answered 'With Ariana..' I knew it. 'Harry really back off I don't want you hurting her!' He then grinned which scared me. He said 'Well I already asked her out!' I felt my blood boil. Red filled my face. I didn't say another word. I went into my room and slammed the door. --.--MORNING  
Ariana's POV: I opened my eyes immediately regretting it. The sun beamed threw my window. I still had my dress on and my hair was matted down. I say up and my head was throbbing. Stacy walked in with a glass of water and Advil. I spoke my voice sounding hoarse 'I didn't think I drank that much last night...' 'Well you did take this then shower it'll help. I'm making breakfast' I was shocked 'Wow Stace you're in a good mood you got laid didn't you?' I laughed making my head pound harder. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I popped the pill in my mouth then chugged the cold water. I drank it like I hadn't had water in months. Stace left and I went to shower. After I showered I threw on a sweater that lazily hung off my shoulders with some jeans. I straightened my hair like usual. 

Part 16: (1Week later)  
Ariana's POV: Downstairs Stace was in the kitchen. There were muffins on the counter. I stuffed half of it in my mouth at once. Stace didn't say much, I reached in my pocket, grabbed my phone and made sure to avoid twitter so I could t see the new hate I received. I had a missed call and two messages. Liam had called but he usually does in the morning and we talk and rant because we understand each other and have gotten so close. We're best friends. No doubt about it. I had two texts from Harry. 'Hey love' then 'Can we meet up today?' I called Harry and told him I was free. He picked me up in a well known range rover... 'Hey Haz!' He looked over to me not smiling I noticed he never really smiles much. 'Hi' He started driving. 'Where are we going?' I asked excitedly. 'Well there's this beach house me and my family used to go to every summer like a tradition, it's really special to me and I thought you should see it' The drive was about three hours long but was nice with Harry. It's like he made everything chill but he was so mysterious. We got to the house, it was cold but I could imagine Harry coming here during the summer, the warmth of the sun and the smell of the ocean. His tan skin. We walked up the steps into the house. He showed me all of it telling me each memory making them come alive in my head. He never had opened up like this, not the night before, but after he was done I realized I had been freezing cold. Harry must've noticed because he said 'Im going to start the fire' he went and it was an old fashioned one. Not plastic logs but the kind you have to put real logs in. Ill make hot chocolate! I thought so I went in the kitchen and found some cocoa powder. I made it and went to the couch. Harry joined me and I handed him a mug. I smiled accomplished 'Hot chocolate's my specialty!' 'Are you sure about that?' We laughed and drank hot cocoa. I stood up and took the mugs to the sink. 'Lets go to the beach!' He tilted his head 'are you crazy it's freezing outside!' 'But it'll be fun' I slid open the back door and sprinted down to the ocean before he could say anything. He came down chasing after me. That October, was a month I'd never forget especially that day. 

Part 17: (2 months later)   
Ariana's POV: funny how things move so quickly. One minute you're in the arms of the boy you love and the next you're left standing alone on one of the most important nights of your life.   
FLASHBACK: (2 weeks ago)  
I was so nervous. Should i really ask him? Yes i had to it was important. I picked up my phone and called him.   
'Hello?'   
'Hi'   
'Hey babe'  
'Umm...'  
'What's wrong?'  
|Just say it|  
'Will you come to Stacy's Christmas Ball with me?'   
\---.--- Stacy's annual Christmas Ball was one of the biggest nights ever. I never went because I didn't have the guts to ask anyone. I always imagined the night. Perfect. I'd wear a long sleeved tight black dress with a red necklace and red shoes. He'd wear a black tux with a green bow tie. Showing off the holiday colors. I'd introduce him to my friends and we'd drink eggnog and eat snicker doodles. We would slow dance to the a song and it would be perfect. Then we would leave and drive he would me to a place with the perfect view an we'd sit on the hood of the car and he'd show me the constellations. I had it all planned out if only he says yes. --.--   
I waited for a response on the other line. Finally Harry spoke 'those aren't my type of things.' I knew it. 'I know but it's really important to me' 'No I really don't want to' 'Harry you're being selfish! you know this means a lot to me!' 'I don't want to' 'Fine. I'll get Chad to go with me.' Chad was Stacy's friend. He liked me and I knew Chad would say yes. 'Who the hell is Chad?' I was satisfied with the reaction I had caused. 'A guy' 'fine go with him see what I care' 'I will!' I screamed at him and hung up. Goodbye perfect night. I cried then fell asleep.  
\--.-- My phone rang in the middle of the night. It was Harry. I didn't answer it, let him leave a voice mail I thought. I listened to it. 'Hey...don't go with Chad, I'll...I'll go with you I'm sorry.' I felt so happy! Yes finally I'll get the perfect night and it will be with Harry Styles. ||How clueless was I||

Part 19: STILL FLASHBACK  
Ariana's POV: He came over around 7 and I was still getting ready. After, we drove straight there. He didn't speak once. We arrived and he came around and opened my door. As we walked in I saw Chad dancing in the middle of the floor. I pointed over and showed Harry 'Thats Chad' he gave me a weird look. 'Who's Chad?' Did he really not remember? 'Nobody.' Thank god Stace walked up with her boyfriend Kenan. 'Hey guys!' We all sat and talked Harry didn't say a word. 'Ill be right back.' I grabbed Stacy's hand and made my way to the bathroom. 'Harry's acting weird.' Stace rolled her eyes 'Well he's YOUR boyfriend talk to him' It's crazy to call Harry Styles my boyfriend. I decided she was right. We went back out. Harry and Kenan were talking about careers and money. ||of course|| Harry got up and said 'Can I talk to you?' Oh no I knew what that meant. He wanted to break up. 'No lets stay in here for a while. Please?' Harry looked down to the ground and said 'I think I should go.' He walked out and I chased after. I wish I didn't. We were in the parking lot. It was raining, cold, and dark outside but I didn't care 'Harry wait!' He turned around. I kept talking 'why don't you just say it?' 'Say what?' 'Fine I'll say it then! Lets end this. That's what you want right? Then ok we're through!' I ran back towards the building 'Ari wait!' I didn't look back. He didn't chase after me. I heard him punch the side of his car then get in slamming the door. I watched him speed off and I lost it. I fell to the ground and cried. He left me here alone. 

Part 20: PRESENT DAY: I got the call at night when I was at the house. Stace was sleeping and I was making tea. 'Hello' 'Ari! It's Liam!' His voice was panicked. 'Whats up?' 'Harry! I can't find him! I went to his house and nothing's moved! His phone is there everything's there! I don't know where he could've gone!' What was going on 'Come get me and we'll look for him. Don't worry Li we're going to find him.' He picked me up and we checked everywhere. His old high school, his old job, the studio. We decided to go to Harry's house to look for clues. We ran in and started searching. We heard a knock and Liam sprinted and opened the door. Disappointed it was a skinny blond haired girl. 'Hello what a surprise! Did you two need something?' Liam said checking the girl out. 'Um..hi! Have you seen a sweater? I left one here...' She looked confused and then said 'Oh that's it!' She picked it up off of a chair. 'Um ok...well Harry's missing, have you spoke to him lately?' 'Ya, he said something about surfing...I don't really know' with that she flipped her hair off her shoulder a bit and walked out. That moment I light bulb went off. 'Liam I know where he is. He's at the beach house!' Liam got wide eyed and said 'You're right! We'll go but I've gotta piss. Be right back.' I decided to look in Harrys desk just for the hell of it. I opened one of the drawers and in the back of it I found a light blue box. I reached for it and opened it. Inside I found a necklace. It was a silver one with the infinity sign on it. I knew who it was for. Me. Not his ex girlfriend Taylor, or that girl who forgot her sweater. It was mine. I knew it was mine as the memory flashed threw making me depressed that I wasn't there in that memory again. Liam walked out and I jammed the necklace in my pocket. I had to take it. It was mine. Liam spoke wiping his hands on his pants 'Lets go!'

Part 20: Liam's POV: We left Harry's house and headed to the beach. It was getting dark and I was sort of tired but I just drove. I always wondered what happened to Ari and Haz. || Now's as good of a time as any|| 'So Ari whatever happened to you and Harry?' Her beautiful smile disappeared as she looked down. She sighed 'Well he was acting different...and you know Stacy's Christmas ball?' 'Ya' that dance meant the world to Ari. 'Well we went outside during it and ended it. He left.' I felt my hands grip the wheel tightly. I wanted to beat the shit out of him 'Are you kidding me?' She slowly shook her head a tear escaping as she turned away so I couldn't see. With out thinking I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. At first she pulled away a little but I just tightened my grip. She was my best friend I needed to comfort her. I couldn't even say sorry. It wasn't enough. We got to the beach house.   
Ariana's POV: I'm glad I had Liam he made me feel so much better. As we arrived at the beach my stomach dropped. The last time I saw Harry was that night when he broke my heart. I didn't think I would have to face him. Not like this. What would I say? What would he say?   
Part 21:  
Ariana's POV: his car was in the drive way so we walked in. He was sitting on the couch and we saw him before he saw us. When he did his eyes widened and filled with anger, he looked tired like he hadn't slept in days Harry was shocked 'what the hell?' 'Harry what are you thinking? You've missed three rehearsals and MSG is tomorrow.' Liam said He didn't respond his eyes went dull and flipped back to the TV. We spent two hours convincing him and finally he said 'ok fine lets go but my cars out of gas' 'Just come with us' ||Fuck this is going to be awkward|| we got in the car and Harry laid down in the back. He quickly fell asleep. A half hour into the drive Liam said 'I need gas' we pulled into a corner store. 'Here you can go get something' he handed me cash and I was to tired to decline. It was 1AM for gods sake. I went in and went to the icee machine to get a slurpee. I grabbed two cups one for me and one for Liam. I put half cherry and half coke. I had to get the perfect amount. Me and Liam have been trying to make these for the longest time having just the right amount of each flavor. I tasted it. 'Oh my god this is amazing' I mumbled to myself letting the icy drink chill my body. Although it was cold outside I knew Liam would enjoy it. I got out and Liam was leaned against the car waiting. I handed him his slurpee and we got in the car. 'Wheres mine?' Harry said. I didn't look at him. 'I thought you were sleeping, You don't even like slurpees' Liam interrupted our bickering. 'Ari you put the perfect amount!' 'Yup slurpees are my specialty!' Then Harry spoke 'I thought hot cocoa was' my heart dropped. It was 1:30AM and Liam said 'Its late lets stay at a hotel tonight.' ||Well shit this was going to be awkward||

Part 22: Ariana's POV: We got to an old sketchy motel since it was the only thing. They only had one room so we had to share. 'Im gonna go get some Chinese take out for us' Liam left. Just me and Harry we watched TV for a good thirty minutes there was one bed so we were both sitting on it. 'Hey' he said I looked in his eyes and couldn't see the spark we had before. 'Harry we should talk' 'Ya?' 'I need to know for a fact that everything we ever had is done. We're done' I waited but he didn't speak. 'Really Harry out of all you did? Leaving me on that night! You can't even say one word?' He looked at me. I stared right back. I kept talking 'Just tell me it never meant anything and ill forget it. I'll forget you' finally he spoke 'It...it meant nothing.' ||this is what a broken heart feels like|| 'Fine' I wanted to say more but Liam walked in. 'I couldn't find any places to eat so we'll just get a big breakfast tomorrow!' ||More like today|| it was 2:30 when we went to sleep. 'You can have the bed we're guys we can sleep on the floor.' Liam said. Harry kept quiet. I was going to go into how sexist that was but I was to tired. 'Thanks' I crawled under the covers and thought. I couldn't possibly sleep. Me and Harry were threw we broke up. It's weird to say 'broke up' that shows he was mine at one point. I could here Liam snoring. Then I heard that deep voice fill the room 'Ari?' I didn't say anything. He kept speaking 'I didn't mean it. You've always meant something to me and you always will. I never meant what I said remember that please...sweet dreams Ariana' ||how am I supposed to sleep now||   
Part 22: FLASH BACK: Harry's POV: 'so you're going to spend thanksgiving with me!?' I was so happy Ari and I would cook and eat just us two on thanksgiving. She had already met my family countless numbers of time and honestly she was the only person I wanted to be with on thanksgiving. 'Yes Harry just us two like you want' 'yes!' --.-- thanksgiving day we spent all day in the kitchen making food together. She mocked me for how professional I was acting, and I mocked her terrible cooking skills. I brought her in really close to me after she had just put the rolls in the oven. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her nose. After we finished cooking we set the table and sat down. We laughed and ate. It was so amazing just to be with her. 'Ari you know...I love you and I always will' she stopped eating her blue eyes widened she looked up and smiled. 'I love you too.' That was the day I realized I wanted to spend my whole life with her. It was to soon though. I needed the perfect time. 

Part 23: PRESENT DAY: Ariana's POV: Liam and I were ready and going to go get food. My hair wasn't straightened and was all natural and curly. Liam noticed and asked 'Why do you straighten your hair? It looks beautiful curly' I ignored his question and said 'Thanks' Harry walked out of the bathroom shirtless. And...and...oh oops sorry. He abs- HAD I mean had. He had an unreadable look on his face. He looked at Liam 'Paul's going to come pick me up. I'll see you at MSG soon' Liam shrugged and walked out. I looked at Harry. He looked like nothing had happened last night. Here it goes. If he lets me leave now then it's over for good. He turned away. Wow I took a deep breath trying not to cry. My voice was still shaky as I walked towards the door and said 'Bye' I walked slowly to the car and a few silent tears dropped. I got in and we drove. 'Do you wanna just go straight to MSG?' I was going? 'Sure' We stopped and grabbed our suitcases that we quickly packed. We flew to NYC faster than I could ever imagine.

Part 24: Ariana's POV: We got to the airport off of the private plane. Fans. Everywhere 'How the hell do we get out of this?' Liam smirked and grabbed my hand. Snide comments were being thrown at me left and right. 'Slut' was a common one along with 'You broke Harry's heart!' We only had two guards against so many girls. Once we made it to the hotel I went to the room they said was mine and cried. I cried about the hate, the drama, and Harry. I found my razor blade I always kept just in case. I pushed it to my wrist. One for Fans. One for hate. One for Harry. One for love. Four deep gashes covered my wrist blood starting to drip. I showered and put some of my make up on. This was a big night. I put on my sweater and some jeans with a hooded trench coat and scarf. I put on my favorite riding boots. ||there was no way I was letting my wrists show|| plus it was cold, I looked good. My hair was dry and curly. As I was about to straighten it I heard someone walk in. 'Hey' 'Oh hey Niall! Are you excited for tonight?' He laughed 'More like nervous as hell...I like your hair!' I was surprised with the comment. 'Thanks I was just about to straighten it though...' 'No! Don't its pretty' I felt my cheeks getting hot. 'Wanna ride with me to rehearsals?' Sure! I turned off the straightener and we left. 

Part 25: we got a cab and headed out. 'Shit I forgot to call Stacy!' She was gonna give me hell. I grabbed my phone and called 'Ari where the fuck are you?' '....New York...' 'WHAT? Why?' 'MSG?' 'You're at MSG? Did you find Harry?' 'Yes sorry I didn't call...I think we're here for two weeks.' All of a sudden there was banging noises on the back of the car. Fans. 'Stace I got to go!' I hung up the phone. Fans were in the front now too. 'Niall this is insane.' 'I know!' He turned to the window and slowly mouthed to a fan smashed against the window 'Go Away' We got out of the mob after about 15 minutes. I think we ran over someone's foot... We got to their dressing room laughing. The only one in there was Harry. 'Hey lad' Niall went and grabbed some food from the table. Harry looked at me 'What are you doing here?' I smirked 'Nice to see you too' I grabbed food then too. I didn't eat it though. They went to rehearsals. It was 3. I had a few more hours till it started so I went shopping.   
\--.-- I went back 20 minutes before. It was nearly Impossible to get to the boys but I got there. Liam came up to me. 'I'm so nervous!' I handed him a shoe box and looked at him 'for good luck' FLASHBACK: two months ago: 'Hahaha what's your favorite color?' Me and Liam had been playing a silly 20 questions game and we were running out of ideas. Liam answered 'Hmm I don't know it depends on my mood!' 'Well then what's your mood right now? Well color...' 'Red' 'Red? Why red? Are you angry?' 'No no no Red could be love you know.' I stopped oh...'Well who doesn't Love this game?' I said jokingly trying to make this not awkward. He blushed. I called him red for the whole month. After that it was his permanent favorite color. 

Part 26: Liam's POV: she handed me the box and I opened it. Red converse. I laughed and so did she. 'Thats awesome hahaha thanks Ari' 'no problem' I hugged her tightly. 'Now go kill it out there!' I turned him around, smacked his bum and he marched to the stage. I giggled. --.-- I watched the whole performance in excitement. They were so good. I never thought I'd be here. Wow to think about three months ago I was miserable stuck in my house because I was to depressed. Now I'm in NY to watch these guys perform. The concert ended and I was speechless. 'Guys that was so amazing!' I hugged all of them and Liam kissed my cheek. 'Lets get food. Modest didn't let us eat all day!' Zayn said. We went to Mc.Donald's. It was better then any fast food in London. After we went back to the hotel. Everyone their own room. I went to the kitchen since the boys practically passed out right when they laid down. Niall, Zayn, and Louis in their own rooms and Harry on the couch. I guess to tired to go to his room. I was in the kitchen getting water and Liam came over. 'Ari? Can I tel you something?' I didn't look away from my water I was filling up, 'Sure' 'It's really important' I looked up and waited for him to talk. 'We've been best friends for a really long time. I feel so close to you and...I love you' 

Part 27: Harry's POV: that's all it took. Those three words an I finally snapped. All this time Modest saying I can't be with her and now Liam is going to take her away from me? This sucks. I wanted to kick Liam's ass. I know he didn't do anything but I was angry. I would never do that though. I got up and I saw Liam's eyes narrow as Ariana's widened. I looked at Liam and then Ari. 'No please do go on. Don't even fucking mind me' I walked straight to my room, only to be accompanied by Ari 5 minutes later. I spoke first 'So you and Liam huh?' She sighed. 'No I told him I love him as a brother' I huffed 'Sucks' she came closer to me as I stood by my bed. 'Why does it matter to you anyway?' I stopped thinking. I didn't need to. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me as I whispered into her ear. 'Because I loved you first and I still do.' I could tell she hesitated then pushed me off and started backing away. 'You told me you were over me. We ended it Harry' I walked to her until she was against the wall. I looked into her crimson eyes 'You wanna know the real reason?... I wasn't over you ok? Modest said I wasn't aloud to be with you.' I was going to explain but I could tell she understood. Before I knew it she pulled my neck down and our lips met. The same exact way they had before everything. 

Part 28: Ariana's POV: I couldn't help it, I was so happy to know Harry only did this because of management. To know he still loved me. Of course I felt guilty for Liam but he understood. Harry lifted me up so my legs wrapped around him. He set me on the bed and we just talked for a long time. Catching up.   
Liam's POV: I told her. I couldn't hide it anymore. What was the point. I told her I understood but really. It hurt, so bad. All I wanted to do was hold her and kiss the shit out of her, Ya I was hurting before hiding the fact I loved her. But now every time I look into her blue eyes I can't be the same with her. I was going to fight to make sure Harry wouldn't hurt her. I knew what he was up to. Modest (management) is going to find out eventually and Ari will just get her heart broken.--.--  
Ariana's POV: I woke up looking around. I was still in Harry's bed I must've fell asleep talking to him. Then I heard someone come out of the bathroom it was Harry he yelled 'Unbelievable!' 'Whats wrong' he started putting a beanie on. 'This is ridiculous!' I stood up and walked over 'What Harry?' He turned and hugged me. 'Im so sorry Ariana' 'Tell me what's going on!' 'Management.' ||fuck|| 'what happened?' 'They know about us...' ||what about us|| 'they're making me hang out with Taylor all day. They said they might make us date' 'They can't do that!' Harry looked up. 'They did it to Louis' I couldn't believe this. 'I'd better go...I promise everything will be fine.' He kissed my forehead and left. 

Part 29:   
SORRY FOR THIS PART SWIFTIES: Harry's POV: great. I just got Ari back and now I have to fucking go talk with this crazy bitch. I got there and Lux Tom and Lou were there! ||thank god|| There she was. What the hell is she wearing? It was I grandma sweater with a fox on it...'Hey!' She said trying to grab my hand. I pulled away. 'Hi' I grabbed Lux and hugged her close. 'Lets get a move on. Where are the cameras?' She said 'They wouldn't tell me but make this look real please? It's for publicity I know and if we want more fans this will be good' we walked around and talked she's actually pretty cool. Modest didn't let me go to the hotel after. They made me go to Taylor's. stuck in here room I snuck out later to talk to Ari ||I'd be back soon|| I got to her room and ran in and jumped onto her bed. She fluttered her eyes open and hugged me. 'I have to go back. I just wanted to see you' she smiled half asleep. I stayed for an hour just holding her close while she slept. ---.---(I DONT SHIP HAYLOR) When I went back to Taylor's she was sleeping. It was around 4AM. I was exhausted. I sat on the edge of the other bed. She woke up I guess and turned on the lights. 'Harry?' 'Ya' 'I have a feeling you don't like me...can we just be friends?' 'Sure' 'good' she was looking directly at me. Her eyes were really pretty and her blonde hair was messy and cute. She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then she got on top of me kissing my neck. 'Taylor I...said...friends' she didn't listen. 

Part 30: Ariana's POV: 'Hey Li want to hang out today? Do a bit of Christmas shopping?' He smiled and nodded. We got ready and left. We decided to walk. We shopped all day. I do love Liam just...I don't know it has always been Harry. We got back to the hotel around noon Harry was sleeping and the boys went for food. It was rainy and gloomy outside 'Movie day?' I asked smiling. 'Yesss!' We changed into big shirts mine covering my wrists and sweats. We laughed as we walked out seeing we did the same thing. I had a connection with Liam that I didn't have with anyone else. I popped popcorn and he got drinks. I sat down and set my legs over his lap. We laughed at all the silly parts and it was so fun. Best movie day ever. I got a text from Stacy. 'Check twitter' I did. 'Haylor?' 'Uh-oh' Liam said. I read the first article. The title was 'Harry has a sleep over.' I read threw more. Liam took my phone and I started crying. He hugged me and I cried. I couldn't do this anymore. I ran to the bathroom and found my blade.

Part 31: Six cuts on my wrist now bled. I cried and showered. Same routine as I put on a t shirt and crawled in bed not caring if my cuts showed. No one would see. --.-- I'm in the backseat. My dad driving and my mom in the passenger seat. He spoke. I couldn't hear. 'Daddy?' They looked straight ahead still. Not moving. I watch everything in slow motion. I see head lights. The car comes from my moms side smashing into the car.--.-- I wake up screaming, crying and sweating. Someone walks in and holds me. I cried 'Shhhh it's ok. It was a dream' I look up. It's Liam. 'No it was a flashback.' We laid down and talked. I felt better and he refused to leave until I laughed. He picked me up bridal style and ran to the kitchen I finally laughed 'Liam what the hell hahaha' he set me down. 'I had to make you laugh' his smile faded as he looked down at my wrists. 

Part 32: Ariana's POV: I tried covering them but it was to late. 'Ari?' I didn't speak I looked down to the floor. 'Ari what did you do?' I looked up to see tears coming down his face. I spoke 'I had no choice' he grabbed my hand and examined my wrist. I told him everything. I thought he would lash out at me but instead he pulled my arm up and kissed each cut then hugged me. 'Please don't do this ever again' 'ok' promise me' 'I promise' we sat on the couch and cried for a while then I started talking. We got into a super deep conversation saying all our secrets and stuff, finally I fell asleep. --.-- I woke up in my bed. Liam must've carried me. I was going to talk to Harry today. I got ready and then found him 'Harry we should talk' I didn't know it but this conversation will change everything. 

Part 33: TWO YEARS LATER: A year ago One Direction broke up. A year ago over 100 girls committed suicide. One of those fans could've been me if I never met him. I understand where they're coming from. It was their only happiness and now it's gone. I moved out and him and I got our own place. Lately I've been worse. Especially since there will be a reunion. I can't stop looking back on it. Most nights I lay awake thinking about everything that has happened the past two years all the sanity love and hate. I ruffled around trying to get closer to him. There was no such thing as too close for us. His comfort was all I ever needed 'Babe go to sleep everything's fine' He turned over and kissed my forehead. 'I know it's just all getting to me again' he kissed my nose 'You have me everything's okay' 'Thanks' he kissed my lips. 'I love you Ariana' 'I love you too Liam'

Part 35: FLASHBACK: a year ago. Harry's POV: 'So this is it?' Liam asked. Louis sighed 'I think so' 'We knew it was coming to this' Zayn said his voice pained. Niall had tears in his eyes 'How will we tell the fans?' 'Is this really the end of One Direction?' I asked. 'Looks like it' we all hugged and got to work. Tweeting and posting. I tweeted. 'Its been an amazing ride the past four years so amazing I wish it didnt have to end thank you for all your support and we love you all.' Word limit. Liam gave a sad smile. 'One last twitcam as One Direction?' We logged on and broadcasted. 1 million viewers. It was slow. 'Hi' we said together. Liam spoke 'This has been the most amazing experience in the world and we will remember it for the rest of our lives' then Niall 'we hate to see it end and we wish it didn't have to.' Then Zayn 'You all have been truly amazing and none of this would have been possible with out you.' By now we were all choked up. I spoke 'Thank you for sticking with us threw all of it.' Then Louis 'The laughs, the fights, all the drama, hate and love. We love you all' then we all spoke one last time as One Direction. This was it.   
'Bye. We were One Direction'

Part 36: Present day: Ariana's POV: 'So where is the reunion at?' 'Harrys house.' Liam said. I frowned in response. 'Babe if you don't want to go we don't have to.' 'No! It'll be fun...' The last time I saw Harry was a year and a half ago at the jingle ball. It was an awkward time and we were both getting over everything. It has been about two and a half years since that Halloween. I try to erase him from my mind, But when I look into his green eyes I remember everything and it makes me love him again. I have Liam now. I don't love Harry and he doesn't love me.   
FLASHBACK NIGHT OF HAYLOR: I walked up to Harry who was sleeping on the couch. I didn't care if he was sleeping. I shook his shoulder. 'Harry wake up we need to talk' 'Hey Ari what is it?'  
'Answer this one question.'   
'Okay what?'   
I couldn't keep calm anymore.   
'Did you have fun fucking Taylor?'   
He kept quiet. With that I walked straight to Liam's room leaving him speechless on the couch. Things ended later that night. Li helped me pack and came back to London with me. Soon we were accompanied by Taylor the psycho bitch and Harry. I always wondered who he loved. Me Louis or Taylor. 

Part 37: Present day: Ariana's POV: We were on our way to the reunion. There would be a bunch of people there. Old fans, management, security, friends, family, everyone. We arrived and I didn't see Harry. We said hi to Louis and Niall, Liam held my hand the whole time. That's when it started. 'You're still around?' An old fan said. I squeezed Liam's hand tighter. Another girl said 'you made the wrong decision.' More came 'everyone hates you' I felt tears fill my eyes. 'Ill be right back Liam' I ran to the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. Someone knocked. 'In here' I could here two girls talking. 'Oh my gosh he looks so hot tonight!' ||typical girls|| 'I know right! I still can't believe you hooked up with him!' 'I know like THE Liam Payne!' ||What the fuck?|| I swung open the door and looked at the two girls. Anna Bridges Louis' friend. She was the one who hooked up with Liam. Their eyes widened when they saw me. 'Shit' Anna mumbled. I pushed them aside and went to find Liam. I found him talking with Andy and Dan. 'Liam we need to talk'   
'Sure in a little bit'  
'No now'  
He looked at me strange but didn't argue. I pulled him upstairs to an empty bedroom. Liam asked 'What's going on?' 'Two words. Anna Bridges' his eyes softened and went dull. He looked down not saying anything. 'Liam what the fuck?' 'Im so sorry Ari it didn't mean anything!' 'When?' 'What?' 'When did you hook up with her?' 'Erm...spring break it was when we broke up though!' 'Liam you knew we were going to get back together!' 'No I mean. I'm sorry.' I sat on the bed and cried. He came over and sat next to me. I couldn't even look at him. He spoke 'Look babe I kept a secret from you and I'm sorry' he tried touching my shoulder I moved away. He kept talking and he started torch almost more than me 'I don't want to keep this from you so...' He cried harder as he choked out 'we had sex' my face felt hot and I slapped him. He wasn't surprised. 'Get out' he tried arguing to stay but I just screamed louder 'GET OUT' he walked out and closed the door. I slammed my fist into the mirror and picked up the most perfect shard of glass. 

Part 38: Harry's POV: I saw the couple walk in all the bathrooms were taken so I ran to my room. I didn't want to be down there. I couldn't see Ariana and Liam being all lovey dovey. Soon I heard yelling. It was Ari I could tell and...Liam? No way. I listened 'Two words. Anna Bridges' Wasn't Anna one of Louis' slutty friends? Soon I realized what was going on. 'We had sex' WHAT? Oh my gosh. I heard a slap and a door slam. I exhaled before hearing the sound of glass breaking. I swung open the door to see Ari on the floor with a shard of glass in her hand. I didn't even think about it. I quickly ran to her and grabbed the piece of glass. She was crying and I just hugged her. She hugged me back. Liam actually hooked up with a girl while they were dating. At least when I did it we were just a thing. All I did was make out with Taylor. I regretted it so much. 'I'm gonna kick his ass' 'Harry no really I'm going to work it out with him.' It was to late I was already walking out. Everyone had left but I had already said bye the only ones here were the boys. I ran down the stairs looking for that piece of shit. 

Part 39: Zayn's POV: Since the break up of One Direction I have became a solo artist with my albums hitting platinum. Life is good. I came to the reunion. It was nice to see familiar faces and catch up. Once everyone left we, meaning Liam,Louis, Harry, Niall and I were planning on staying here at Harry's for a week or two to really hang out I really hope Ari comes too. Our old management even said we might do a reunion tour! The lads and I were downstairs as we saw Harry stomping into the room. Niall asked 'Harry what's wrong?' He ignored it and went up to Liam grabbing him and pushing him against the wall 'You don't deserve her' he didn't seem surprised. 'Neither do you' Harry's anger went away for a second and actually looked hurt. His face hardened again and he swung at Liam. Liam moved a little but still got hit. He started fighting back. Harry threw a punch then Liam. Liam tried again but Harry ducked and then hit him. His fist connecting with Liam's jaw making the worst sound I've heard. Harry tackled Liam pushing him to the ground as they kept at it. Ari ran down tears in her eyes. Looking at Me Liam and Louis. 'DO SOMETHING' she yelled practically choking it out over tears. She ran to them so did we. Her and Louis pulled Harry off and held him back. Niall and I held Liam back as they pulled Harry upstairs. ||What the hell is going on|| 

Part 40: Ariana's POV: Harry paced the room trying to calm himself. 'Im going to kill him!' What Liam did was wrong and no guy has ever done that to me. Louis looked at me 'Calm him down' Louis wasn't good with things when it came to Harry being upset. I decided to help. I ran and grabbed Harry's hand. He stopped and looked at me. His mouth slightly open and his face wide and blank as if his expression was saying. 'Shes really trying to help, she does care' I could tell. I looked deep into his eyes. 'Harry listen to me. What Liam did was wrong I know, fighting him won't undo what he did though okay? Now please let me help with that.' I finished gently grazing the top of his cheek that was turning a dark purple. I didn't let go of his hand as I guided him downstairs with Lou following. Liam was down with Niall and Zayn, holding an ice pack on his jaw. Harry didn't even look at him. I took the time to give Liam a look that showed him we're done and I can't forgive you at this moment. I went to Harry's fridge and grabbed an ice pack. I went over and got close to Harry's face gently placing the bag of ice on his cheek. He flenched but I held the back of his head more gently then I thought possible. I made him go upstairs and he asked for me to go. We went to his room and sat on the bed. He looked me in the eyes and said. 'Thanks' in the most meaningful way possible. 'Harry. Really?' 'What?' 'I should be saying thanks!' he smiled and said 'I'm waiting.' 'Thank you Harry' I hugged him for a long time. He rubbed my back in circles I missed that so much. We broke away and spent the rest of the night in his room watching movies and eating popcorn. Tomorrow we would all apologize. 

Part 41: Liam's POV: I woke up. My eyes were crusty from crying last night and my jaw ached. I walked downstairs where Ariana sat all ready and dressed. Her hair straightened wearing jeans and my favorite jacket of hers. She had tea and when I came down she saw me and handed me a cup. 'Ariana look I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it and I never even cared about her' She sighed. 'I forgive you. We aren't dating anymore though' She was always so forgiving. A thing I loved about her. 'I thought so and Thank you-' she cut me off 'It's you and Harry I'm worried about. She was right. Later after talking for a while the boys joined us. 'Liam look lad-' 'Hold on Harry I need to talk. I'm sorry for everything. Three years ago. A year and a half ago. This week. I knew from the start you had feelings for Ari, yet I still took her from you. I took her and let you suffer for three years and I'm so sorry. I was blinded by...' I paused and looked at Ari. 'Love' he looked at me I tried figuring out what he was thinking 'I forgive you Li and I'm sorry for almost breaking your jaw.' He smirked. Zayn screamed 'AAAW GROUP HUG' we all joined together and hugged. It was nice. We spent the rest of the day at a carnival yes it was cold and gloomy but why not? We piled in Niall's car and left. 

Part 42: Harry's POV: we were driving there and Niall turned up the radio. 'Now back to the music! This songs an older hit but still popular! And all we have to wonder is...will they make a come back after all this time?' ||no way|| the song played. Cow bells came along with that familiar tune. 'You're insecure' we all started laughing. We sang to the song until it ended. Niall turned down the radio. It was silent. We all thought back to the fun times together. The fans running after our buses. Getting mobbed. The unbelievable support. The stress. The music videos and songs. All the bromances and love. The fun of having each other while we did what we loved. Niall spoke. 'So lads. Are we gonna make a comeback?' 

Part 43: Harry's POV: Niall's question hung in the air unanswered. Liam spoke, 'That would be cool' we all nodded. Zayn sighed 'As much as I love being a solo artist I miss my four best friends' Niall said. Louis spoke 'Lets talk to Modest tomorrow' ugh I hate our old management yet I miss them. We got out of the car and bought tickets for the carnival. As much as I love the lads I just wanted to chill with Ari today. We got out of the car and before anyone could say anything I said 'Ari and I are going to go get cotton candy' I tugged on her arm and we went to the concessions. After we ate and walked around thinking of what to do first we settled on the upside-downer it was a roller coaster that was shape as a tire. It had a train like thing that looped around it going upside down. ||Be as manly as possible. Don't puke. Don't scream.|| 'Come on Harry!' 'Ari I don't know-' it was too late I was getting dragged to this roller coaster of death. We got on and the ride started. It wasn't as bad as I thought. 'HARRY that was SO fun!' We went on the tea cups, rocking ship, slider, and last the Ferris wheel. After that we went to the ball toss. You have to throw a ball and knock over all three bottles. First toss I only got one the second on I hit all three and won a big fluffy bear 'You won!' I gave it to Ari. Her eyes lit up when I handed it to her. 'Oh my god thanks Harry!!' She was so excited. We walked around for a little longer then met up with the other guys buy the exit. Louis examined the giant teddy bear and glared at me. I missed how easily jealous he gets. 'Ready to go?' Liam asked already starting towards the exit. I hear Niall first 'Shit' Ari looks at me 'Harry. That noise.' She was right. Fans. 

Part 44: Harry's POV:  
We ran straight to the van. Crazed fans chasing after us. We got in and made it to the house in record time. I decided to call up management. The boys sat around and I pushed the speaker button. 'Hey Harry what's up?' We rolled our eyes at the fact it was Kate, her accented high pitched voice came through my phone. We all hated her and her ideas. My hate boiled over and my words got stuck in my throat. So Louis butted in 'Ya hi Kate we wanted to know...have you ever considered One Direction making a comeback?' We heard a gasp along with movement of papers. 'Um yes of course I have I guess if you guys want to we can! You'd have to sign lots of papers though...' 'Deal' Niall said and we nodded in agreement. --.--  
Kate's POV: I got a call yesterday from One Direction wanting to rejoin and come back to us for management. I got all the paperwork together this time it would be impossible for them to quit. They don't ever read it. One paper makes sure we have complete control over their relationship and freedom. If they break that agreement we sue. We called up Paul and everyone and planned a date for the first concert. --.--  
Harry's POV: 'FOUR DAYS!?' I screamed as the boys and I slumped out to the bus. As much as we hated her A  
Kate was the smartest most clever person on ways to get us more publicity. She also planned fast. We walked out and I examined the tour bus. It was crimson black, the hint of red hardly noticeable with the words 'Reunited' in our famous One Direction font. 'Ah Kate this bus looks sick!' Niall bursted out as we hopped in. Kate sat at a table on the bus with a stack of papers. Here we go. 

Part 45: Harry's POV: We got done signing everything and rehearsed. We got in the bus again. We were heading to the airport. The bus was getting shipped there I guess. Suddenly something came from the back of my mind. 'ARI' Liam looked at me wide eyed. 'Shit' I hadn't even told her about the tour. Louis quickly got Kate's attention. 'KATE! We need Ariana to come with us!' She rolled her brown eyes under her glasses and instructed the drive to go to an address she typed in. ||How did she know Ari's address?|| the thought quickly faded as the bus arrived we were ready to surprise her. Stacy answered the door 'Hey boys...erm what are you doing here?' 'We came to pick up Ari!!' Niall half yelled. I guess he was excited too! She let us in and motioned us upstairs. We barged in ready to scream surprise when we didn't see her. Suddenly we heard the sound of a shower stopping. I spun my finger around signaling to hide. We all made sure we were out of sight as the door creeped open. 'NOW' we all jumped up 'BOO' she screamed 'AHH SHIT!' We all laughed until we realized she was in nothing but a towel. 'Erm sorry Ari...we uh.' Zayn approached her as I stuttered like an idiot at a loss of words from seeing the shown off skin that was usually covered by a shirt. Zayn started smooth talking 'Well we just came to pick you up...we're taking you with us on tour but clearly you aren't descent yet.' The words came smoothly out of his mouth as he lightly yanked at the end of her towel and smirking. She clenched the white cloth closer to her body as her cheeks turned crimson. My hands went into fists seeing this. Ariana flipped her damp hair over her shoulder and said 'Can I change?' Niall spoke while my focus was on Zayn eyeing Ari. I butt in 'So ya babe pack up because we're taking you on tour' 'Really!!' She squealed bouncing a little. We exited the room and waited for her. Soon we were on the plane heading to the states. First stop LA.   
Part 46: Harry's POV:  
Ariana set next to me. The altitude enabling my ears to pop as the loud plane got higher Ariana started to tense up. 'Are you scared of planes' she slowly nodded not looking at me. I placed my thumb on her chin and tilted her head so she faced me. 'Its okay.' I said before lightly kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand. She flenched at first but settled down as I gripped tighter. He held my hand the entire way. He comforted me and whispered things in my ear from time to time. I was slowly falling for the curly haired boy again. The plane descended back down as we passed the clouds my hand loosened away from his. 'Thanks' No response. I looked over to see a sleeping Harry his curls slightly covering his eyes. I brushed them to the side as his eyes fluttered open. I realized I was just gazing...I quickly switched my view to my lap with my cheeks heating up. He smirked knowingly at my actions. The plane shook. I quickly jumped grabbing Harry's knee. He placed his hand over mine. I eased up as we came to a halt. Harry was really aggressive most times and when I tried moving my hand away he squeezed it tighter. I stood up and we got off the plane. I felt dizzy and sick. I quickly ran to the bathroom pushing through people in my way. I placed my hands on either side of the public toilet seat and hurled the contents that was in my stomach. ||Ew thank god I wore my hair up|| I walked out of the bathroom still feeling sick. I searched and found the boys. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth as I walked over. 'Where'd you go?' 'I threw up' I cringed my face from the thought. 'Nasty.' Niall said patting my back. 'Are you okay now?' 'Yup! A little uneasy but I'm feeling better' Zayn joined Niall and I's conversation. 'Niall knows a lot about jet lag. Surprised he isn't hurling right now' we laughed. 

Part 47: Ariana's POV: The hotel we stayed at was of course one big room. Well...a room with several rooms in it. It was white with a kitchen and living room. Liam and Niall were together then Louis and Harry ||of course|| Zayn got a room to himself and so did I. We were all going out tonight to a club so I decided to definitely brush my teeth and shower. I left my hair with its natural curl letting it dry. I wore a red tight dress. I put mascara on my long lashes and smokey eye shadow with some clear gloss. I wanted an opinion on how I looked so I sent a pic to Stace. My phone buzzed as I unlocked the phone. 'OMG HOT!! Have fun tell me how it goes! 


End file.
